Model 1887
The Model 1887 is a lever-action shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfRx33M0V6I Model 1887 shown off screen at 0:25. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The Model 1887 is used by the Ultranationalists in their armories in "Loose Ends" and the Militia in combat during "The Hornet's Nest" and in some cases "Takedown". It can also be found in the "Museum". Multiplayer The Model 1887 is unlocked at level 67, making it the last unlocked shotgun. Prior to the patches, it was considered to be the most powerful shotgun available. It had the longest range and the option to use Akimbo, which countered its rather slow fire-rate. The 1.07 patch decreased the range of the Akimbo 1887s drastically; this was to response complaining that the Akimbo shotguns were too powerful. However, a mistake was made during the patch which did not remove range of the Blinged FMJ and Akimbo Model 1887, which then prompted the 1.08 patch which rectified the mistake. After the 1.07 patch, the 1887 received much less use due to the fact that it's outperformed by the SPAS-12 which has better range, damage and faster rate of fire, and is unlocked much sooner. Although the wooden stock of the 1887 is sawed off, it still has average accuracy. It is a very potent weapon on its own, especially with Stopping Power and Steady Aim, which increases the chances of a one-hit-kill. One main problem with the weapon when not using Akimbo is that it has a very slow rate of fire, due to the lever action. When used with Akimbo, its fire rate is increased, but has a range similar to the Ranger, while the single 1887 has the same range as before the patches. It also has an oddly loud cocking sound which may give away the player position. The Akimbo attachment can come useful when facing multiple enemies at close quarters, but it's advised to use it with Stopping Power and Steady Aim to maximize the chances of getting 1-shot kills. FMJ gives the Model 1887 some penetration capacity, but it won't affect much in combat, as the gun has a low rate of fire and suffers from low penetration, like all the other shotguns. The Model 1887 is best used when flanking, as it's ineffective when taking more than one opponent. It's most effective with Lightweight in most maps, as the player can run to cover quickly if spotted and get ready for the next shot. Ninja is a good choice, as the player is likely to move often with shotguns, looking for close encounters. Weapon Attachments *Akimbo *FMJ Gallery M1887_6.png|The Model 1887 in first person. Model_1887_iron_6.jpg|Iron sight Model_1887_Reloading_MW2.png|Reloading the Model 1887 Model1887cropped.PNG|The Model 1887 in third person. 400px-Mw2_1887_ego_repeating.jpg|Model 1887 ejecting blue shells Flip cocking-Model 1887-akimbo.JPG|Bringing out Akimbo Model 1887s. Notice the right finger. MW2Winch1887.jpg|An Ultranationalist runs with a Model 1887 Call of Duty: Black Ops The Model 1887 makes a brief appearance in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, ''where it is used during "Vorkuta" in conjunction with a motorbike. It does not appear in any other part of the game, and now fires two shots before cocking the lever action. The cocking action is also quicker than in ''Modern Warfare 2. It can also be obtained using the "give all" cheat in the console commands on the PC version of the game. It seems to use the same reload animation and firing sound as the SPAS-12. The Model 1887 reuses its model from Modern Warfare 2. File:M1887bike.png|Shooting the Model 1887 on the motorbike. BlackOps 2010-11-17 20-24-06-26.jpg|Reloading the Model 1887. Note the blue shotgun shell. File:BO1887.png|Model 1887 gained using console commands. Note the abnormally tiny crosshairs. BOM1887reload.png|Reloading animation on the Model 1887. Model_1887_ADS.jpg|Model 1887's iron sights. M1887dropped.png|Third person model and pick up for the Model 1887 in Black Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Model 1887 reappears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. In Survival Mode, every enemy of the first wave is equipped with one. The weapon model has been modernized from that of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, featuring black synthetic furniture and a ghost ring tritium iron sights that resembles the M1014's iron sights. Multiplayer The Model 1887 is the last unlocked shotgun, available at level 62. The Model 1887 has decent damage at range for a shotgun, but it features the slowest rate of fire of all shotguns, tied with the SPAS-12. This can cause problems when encountering more than one enemy at once, or if a single shot fails to kill the enemy. When in a head-on gunfight, it's advised to fire from cover to get ready for the next shot, if more than one is needed. The Damage Proficiency is highly recommended, as with all shotguns. The Range Proficiency is arguably more useful on the 1887 than any other shotgun, due to the damage drop at long range being relatively low. Unlike its Modern Warfare 2 conterpart, the Model 1887 has no available attachments for unlock. Despite this, the Attachments proficiency is available, but it cannot be selected, as it is greyed out. Survival Mode The Model 1887 is avaliable in Survival Mode by default and costs $2000. It is also carried by enemies on early rounds on the tier 1-3 maps. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Melee - Unlocked at weapon level 19. *Range - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Damage - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery Model 1887 MW3.png|First person view of the Modern Warfare 3 version of the Model 1887. Model 1887 Sights MW3.png|The gun's sights. Note the two green dots on the rear sight. Model 1887 cocking MW3.png|The words "Hasta La Vista" are engraved onto the gun's hammer. Gold M1887.png|The Golden Model 1887. M1887 K14 Hasta La Vista.png.jpg|The words K14 can also be found near the trigger. SAS with Shotgun.png|A SAS operator armed with an Model 1887. SAS with Shotgun 2.png|The Model 1887 in the hands of another SAS operator. Trivia General *The Model 1887 is the oldest firearm to appear in the Call of Duty series so far setting back to, as it says, 1887. *It is the only shotgun in the entire series to load blue 10 gauge shells instead of standard red 12 gauge shells. *In the Modern Warfare series, the reload animation for the Model 1887 is inaccurate. The player character reloads the gun by placing shells in the barrel, not the tube magazine. *The glitched Black Ops version just uses the SPAS-12's animations. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' * The flip-cocking animations when the player uses the Model 1887 Akimbo (and the weapon itself) are a reference to the 1991 science fiction action film Terminator 2: Judgment Day. * On Infinity Ward's website, the Model 1887 was voted the most popular shotgun in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 on snow-themed maps like Derail and Sub Base, the Model 1887 gets a layer of frost and ice on its surface similar to the ACR in the level Cliffhanger. * Excluding Launchers and the Riot Shield, the Model 1887, along with the Ranger, has the least number of available attachments, with only FMJ and Akimbo available. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *This shotgun is very powerful, as one shot can destroy a truck. *The Model 1887 was going to appear in Payback, Redemption, and Rebirth, but was cut before the game was released. It was most likely replaced by the KS-23. The coding can still be found. It can also be obtained in Ascension using the give all command. Furthermore, The Model 1887 was going to be available for online multiplayer. Its code, "mp_m1887" is still in the games files. *The abnormally tiny cross-hairs of the Model 1887 are the same as the V-R11's. *The firing of the Model 1887 from a motorcycle is a clear reference to Terminator 2. *The Model 1887 uses the same pick-up model as the SPAS-12. *If the player uses the gun at Vorkuta, two blue shells will float above the gun. This will not work without Console Commands. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *The words "Hasta La Vista" are engraved on the hammer of the Model 1887, a reference to the phrase made famous by the 1991 science fiction action film Terminator 2: Judgment Day. *The Model 1887 is one of the only weapons in Modern Warfare 3, along with the Launchers and the Riot Shield, to not have any attachments available, and is the only gun to fire hitscans not to be able to equip an attachment. *In some versions of the game, there is a very visible error in the reload animation where it skips the part of the reload that inserts a shell. It is unsure whether or not this actually has an effect on reload speed, however. *The word "K14" can also be seen on the Model 1887, near the trigger. References Category:Shotguns Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons